The present invention relates to an information inputting apparatus, and more particularly to an assembly structure for the information inputting apparatus.
A conventional information inputting apparatus has such a structure that a keyboard is incorporated in either one of an upper cabinet and a lower cabinet and requires coupling between the upper cabinet and the lower cabinet separately from fixation of the keyboard. Consequently, it has problems that assembly of the entire unit is complicated, that also the number of screws used likely becomes great, and that it is disadvantageous in service feasibility and designing.